Monkey
Monkey is Dexter's Lab monkey, who secretly has superpowers, unbeknownst to Dexter, who often tries to give him powers via unusual experimentation. Monkey is considered the planet's greatest superhero. He stars in the back-up Dial M for Monkey cartoons, and occasionally appeared in several episodes of Dexter's Laboratory out of his superhero persona. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Working for Global Security, Monkey protects the world from intergalactic villains, large monsters, and natural disasters. He also has his own arch-nemesis (who is a female duckling) called Quackor, who is owned by Dexter's arch-nemesis, Mandark. Personality When off duty, his personality is similar to Dee Dee's and he is often seen playing with her in the laboratory, but when it is time to save the world Monkey is extremely serious and heroic and risks his very life to ensure the safety of the world and those he loves. Monkey's indomitable will is what often leads him to be considered the world's greatest superhero. Even when beaten within an inch of his life over and over, as the intergalactic wrestler Rasslor discovered, he absolutely refuses to submit to enemies should he still be able to move. Despite this, he has been known to try and resolve issues peacefully, rather than immediately resorting to violence, as he saw fellow primate Simion as a tortured soul rather than a malicious threat. He is often paired with his sidekick and girlfriend Agent Honeydew on missions, who he cares about deeply and appears to posses a psychic link with. However in the later season episodes, such as "A Quackor Cartoon", he fell in love with Quackor, and in the later episode "Used Ink", one of the things that he asked for was a girl monkey implying that his relationship with Quackor might be over and he is looking for a new love. However, in one of the final episodes of the series "Dexter's Wacky Races", Monkey is shown to be back together with Agent Honeydew. Abilities Monkey has several superpowers as a result of Dexter's experiments, however they are completely undetectable by any modern technology. Monkey's superpowers are numerous and he is easily one of the most powerful warriors in the world of Dexter's Laboratory, only ever being powerless against the mighty Rasslor, the embodiment of victory. The fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet further proves that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Superpowers *'Super Strength': Monkey is easily one of the physically strongest, if not the strongest being on Earth, easily being able to lift, push and break objects and foes hundreds or even thousands of times larger than himself and easily destroying entire armies of alien spaceships with ease. *'Telepathy & Telekinesis': Monkey possesses a powerful mind which gives him several psychic abilities that both aid his mental and physical abilities. Several of his mind-related abilities include reading the minds of others, hearing Honeydew's thoughts from anywhere in the world (or the universe), summoning his costume via meditative chanting and moving objects with his mind by using hand gestures. *'Flight': Monkey has the ability to fly in any environment which he does by coating himself in electric or telepathic energy and he can propel himself at great speeds. He can even fly through space unhindered as the energy he coats with somehow supplies him and anyone he's carrying with ample life support. *'Super Speed': Monkey is inhumanly fast while in flight, capable of traveling to anywhere in the world or even into deep space in less than a few seconds. *'Super Endurance': Monkey is essentially immune to all forms of mortal harm and ordinary weapons, and even lasers and energy blasts barely scratch him. He can survive crushing blows from titanic foes and cosmic beings. Even foes stronger than him can not truly destroy Monkey completely who will eventually recover enough energy to get back on his feet before making a full recovery after a short while. However if his energy fields are depowerized by a Negative Ion Blaster, his super endurance becomes disabled and he becomes physically defenseless. He is also hurt by high-voltage electric shocks, as seen when Huntor severely electrocuted Monkey as a means of torture. *'Energy Field': Monkey can produce powerful blasts of energy from his hands and even his whole body that have powerful destructive and defensive capabilities, he can even unleash mighty bolts of lightning from his fists, produce explosive energy barriers or enhance his already mighty blows with energy. Monkey can also use his energy to empower others and machinery, easily allowing any machine he empowers to function at 100% capacity. *'Sonic Sound Attack': Monkey can produce a powerful sonic wave using his voice with little effort that can blast away most foes. *'Heat Vision': Monkey can shoot deadly laser beams from his eyes that can melt anything they come in contact with instantly. *'Master Tactician and Survivalist': Monkey is surprisingly intelligent despite that he usually shows an average level of it. In his battle for survival against Huntor, Monkey proved that he was a capable warrior without his powers who could created complex plans, traps and tools from his surroundings that almost seemed reminiscent of someone with advanced military training. Monkey_Super_Strength.gif|Super Strength Monkey_Flight.png|Flight and Space Life Support Monkey_Energy_Explosion.gif|Energy Field Monkey_Heat_Vision.png|Heat Vision Monkey_Sonic_Sound_Attack.png|Sonic Sound Attack Monkey_Survivalist.png|Survivalist Episode Appearances *Magmanamus *Peltra *Simion *Orgon Grindor *Huntor *Barbequor *Rasslor *Last But Not Beast Dexter's Laboratory Appearances *Dollhouse Drama *Quackor the Fowl *Old Flame *Mock 5 *Mom and Jerry *The Koos is Loose *Last But Not Beast *A Dee-Dee Cartoon *Used Ink *A Quackor Cartoon *Dexter's Wacky Races *The Lab of Tomorrow The Justice Friends Appearances *Last But Not Beast Comic Appearances *What = Funny? *Silent Treatment *Fun With Science *Girl Town *IDW Comic #1 Quotes *''"OOH OOH AAH AAH OOH OOH AAH EEE EEE EEE AAH!"'' - Monkey to Magmanamus *''"OOH OOH EEE OOH AAH OOH AAH AAH AHH!"'' - Monkey in battle *''"OOH OOH OOH AAH AAH OOH OOH EEE EEE OOH AAH OOH AAH!"'' - Monkey upon victory Gallery Monkey's gallery can be viewed here Trivia * Monkey's voice actor is Frank Welker in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Fred Tatasciore. * Monkey might be an Honorary member of the Justice Friends, as he has connections with the group of heroes and all of them attended his birthday barbeque in the episode Barbequor and was called alongside them to fight Rasslor and Badaxtra. * Despite making no strong effort to hide his identity as Dexter's lab monkey, Dexter is unaware of Monkey's superhero identity. He briefly learned they were the same monkey in Last but not Beast, although Monkey used Dexter's own memory-wipe invention to erase Dexter's memory of the discovery. * Aside from flight and super strength, Monkey also displayed a number of other powers such as energy projection and voice-based attacks. These powers seem to be created on a needed basis rather than established powers. * In the episode "Lab of Tomorrow", it was revealed that he could speak English. * Monkey appeared as a hologram in Heroes Square in Cartoon Network MMORPG game FusionFall. * Monkey made a cameo appearance as stone in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus. He, along with Dexter, later appeared as one of Ben 10's transformations to defeat Strike, the episode's main antagonist. Site Navigation Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Global Security Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes